


Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Heartbreaking, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cheating warning, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venturing into a relationship wasn't as hard as Dean or Castiel had thought. Keeping the relationship going was a lot harder than either of them had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, first and foremost, thanks to my beautiful friend and beta [Meg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09)  
> This piece of fiction would go great with the title song ["Say Something" by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds)  
> 

>  
> 
> When Dean and Castiel eventually admitted their feelings for each other, the hunter and his angel couldn’t get enough of each other. They spent almost an entire weekend doing nothing but staying in Dean’s bed in the bunker, barely coming out for food.
> 
> A blissful month passed with the two managing to keep their relationship a secret, with the angel only appearing in Dean’s room after the human signaled in a prayer that it was safe. They went on hunts together, stole looks behind Sam’s back, and screwed their brains out in bathroom stalls and the back of the Impala, never letting their guards down around Sam. 
> 
> But even though Castiel was more than happy with Dean and their relationship, he needed more. He needed their relationship to be public. He wanted nothing more than to hold his lover’s hand in public, to be able to cuddle on the couch during movie nights with Sam, but Dean wasn’t ready.
> 
> After being in the closet for almost 30 years of his life, coming out was not an easy option, not if he wanted to be the soldier his father trained him to be. It was a lot of pressure to put on the hunter, and the seraph couldn’t really understand such a human anxiety...
> 
> “I just don’t understand. Why can’t we even tell Sam?” Castiel asked his lover. The two were lying in bed after a hot session of lovemaking.
> 
> Dean looked away from the naked angel by his side and took a deep breath. They had been having the same argument for the past two weeks, and he was starting to get sick of it.
> 
> “Come on, Cas. We talked about this a million times; I’m not ready,” Dean said, his tone conveying his annoyance with the subject.
> 
> “What about me, Dean? What about what I want? I rebelled for you, I shunned all of heaven for you! And you’re telling me you’re not ready to tell your brother about us? Can’t you see how selfish you’re being?” Castiel spat out. He knew his words were hurtful, but in all honesty he was fed up with Dean’s cold feet. He needed some reassurance once and for all that they were together for good. That this wasn’t one of Dean’s flings.
> 
> Over the years, the angel had seen many women, and some men, come in and out of Dean’s life, and he hated the idea of being just another name in Dean Winchester’s little black book. Of course there was no way for Cas to be able to convey these feelings in words since this whole  _ feeling _ thing was very new to him.
> 
> Dean didn’t say anything after his angel burned him with his words. He clenched his jaw like he always did when he was angry.
> 
> After a few minutes of awkward silence and the absence of any eye contact, Dean finally spoke. “I think you should leave, Cas. I’d rather sleep alone tonight. And besides, it’s not like you can’t just go scheme with Crowley, or maybe Lucifer needs your vessel again.” He turned his back to his lover, pulled the covers up to his neck, and closed his eyes, hoping to hell Castiel would just ignore his words and take him into his arms.
> 
> Castiel felt a lump in his throat, but he forced down the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes before he silently spread his wings and flew away. The hunter felt the flutter of wings and swallowed hard, knowing in his heart this was the end of his brief relationship with Cas.
> 
> For the next few weeks, Dean was more miserable than he’d ever been, which was confusing to Sam. The youngest Winchester had no idea how to cheer his brother up, since Dean refused to talk about what made him so upset.
> 
> The angel made no contact with the hunters, ignoring Sam’s prayers and spending most of his time under the tree where he and Gabriel used to hang out as fledglings.
> 
> For his part, Dean made no effort to mend things with his lover. He mostly sulked in his room, drank the nights away, and slept through the days.
> 
> Finally, Sam found a case compelling enough to drag Dean out of his room - a siren was wreaking havoc in a small town in Minnesota. It took a lot of convincing on Sam’s side, but the older hunter finally gave in, agreeing that there would be nothing better than a good hunt to get him out of his funk.
> 
> The hunt was fairly easy, and the boys were able to locate and kill the siren within a couple of days. The Winchesters decided to celebrate their victory at the local dump of a bar, and Dean was knocking them back like it was the apocalypse all over again. 
> 
> “I’m hitting the john,” Sam said before he got up and wobbled to the bathroom.
> 
> Dean kept gulping down drink after drink, and soon enough the hurt he was feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed like a distant memory. As he was ordering his tenth - or maybe fifteenth - glass of whiskey, he noticed the cute brunette across the bar who was definitely checking him out. He raised his glass to her, and she smiled sheepishly.
> 
> The hunter smirked and beckoned the bartender. A few seconds later, the woman was receiving a drink, and the bartender was pointing at Dean while whispering in her ear. She raised her glass to him and smiled again, this time more seductively than shy.
> 
> On his way back from the bathroom, Sam noticed his older brother getting his groove back and it made him chipper. He grabbed his jacket from the bar next to Dean, patted his brother on the back, and walked out of the bar.
> 
> A few seconds later Dean received a text message from his brother.  _ < I’m getting myself another room. Go wild ;)> _ He half smiled at the phone and smoothly moved himself closer to the brunette.
> 
> A couple of drinks later, the two were making out while Dean was fumbling through his pocket for the keys to his motel room. Not long after, Dean was lying naked on top of the brunette, who looked gorgeous with her lacey black panties and her breasts perked up by the hunter’s touch.
> 
> For the first time in weeks, Cas was nowhere to be found in Dean’s mind. He was having fun, and there was no way in hell he was letting that angel ruin it for him. Except that, while Dean was climaxing, instead of saying  _ “oh my god”, “insert girl’s name”,  _ or even simply  _ “yes”,  _ the word that left his lips was  _ “Cas”.  _
> 
> Immediately after, Dean regretted his slip, since the girl got very offended, slapped him and got dressed on her way out of the room. The hunter had thought the night couldn’t get any worse, but once the door had closed behind the woman’s back, Castiel appeared to catch Dean redhanded knee deep in adultery.
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Dean asked. He was nervous - terrified, even. His stomach was churning, and the fact that he was still standing naked in front of a very angry Castiel did not help.
> 
> Castiel could barely say a word, he was so furious. He stood frozen, not uttering a word, watching Dean scramble for his clothes. A few minutes later, the angel finally exploded. “What am  _ I  _ doing here? How about you tell me what  _ you  _ were doing, first? What you were doing that made you call out my name? I don’t hear from you for weeks, and the first time you call me is when you’re fucking some random girl?” He was screaming, and completely out of his mind. He couldn’t believe Dean would cheat on him, not like this.
> 
> “Why do you care? You left, remember?” Dean replied, knowing in his heart this was the wrong thing to say.
> 
> Castiel bolted for the hunter, grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him against a wall. “I left because you asked me to. I left because you couldn’t admit to your brother that you were in love with me. But from the looks of it, it seems I was just another number on a napkin.”
> 
> Dean didn’t say a word. He knew he deserved it, and he was ready for the beating he had coming his way. 
> 
> Castiel didn’t disappoint. He punched the human in the face, breaking his nose before he grabbed him and threw him across the room. It was only by the grace of the small size of the room that Dean landed on the bed.
> 
> Sam, who had taken the room right next to his brother’s, was jolted awake by the noise. He quickly reached for the gun under his pillow and rushed to his brother’s door. He kicked it open and stepped inside following his weapon, but he froze when he saw that his brother’s attacker was none other than their angel best friend.
> 
> The younger Winchester dropped his gun and rushed to the two men. “Whoa, whoa, what’s going on here?” He stood between the two, trying to act as a separator.
> 
> Castiel took one look at Sam’s face and regained himself. He let go of Dean’s shirt and took a couple of deep breaths before seething,  “I don’t know what to tell you, Sam. Maybe you should ask your brother.”
> 
> Sam looked down at Dean, face completely bloody and gasping for air. “Dean? What happened?”
> 
> Dean looked up at his brother and swallowed hard. This was the time for the truth, if such a time existed. He’d already lost Cas, and he figured that losing Sam wasn’t an option.
> 
> The tall hunter helped his brother up and sat him down on the bed. He handed him a t-shirt from the floor to stop the blood that was flooding from his nose and kept altering looks between his brother and the angel.
> 
> “Well? I’m waiting,” Sam said.
> 
> Dean was gathering his courage to tell Sam everything, but Castiel beat him to the punch. “Your brother was cheating on me.”
> 
> “We BROKE UP!” Dean yelled out in Castiel’s direction, but the angel didn’t even look at him.
> 
> Sam took a deep breath before he looked at his brother. “I don’t understand, Dean. Cas is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Why would you do that?”
> 
> “Are you deaf? We broke up, I didn’t cheat on anyone,” Dean quickly snapped.
> 
> The angel turned around to face the brothers, furious once again. “We had an argument. But if you’re gonna screw the first bimbo that crosses your way after each argument, then maybe we really should break up.”
> 
> “Wait a minute, Cas!” Sam exclaimed. He got up and walked over to his angel friend. He laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder before he spoke. “Come on, man. We both know Dean has the emotional range of a blueberry scone. And you two were made for each other. Just sit and talk, I’m sure you can find it in your enormous chrysler building heart to forgive him.” He moved to stand in front of the angel and smiled at him.
> 
> Castiel took a deep breath and nodded at Sam, who smiled really big before walking towards the door. Just as he was leaving, Cas asked, “You knew?”
> 
> Sam huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I have eyes, Cas, and ears that have heard things over the past couple of months I can’t unhear no matter how hard I’ve tried,” he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.
> 
> Dean had a shocked look on his face, his jaw hanging loose. It made Cas smile fondly to see his human so baffled. 
> 
> The two lovers talked all night, resolving all their issues, and connecting like they had never done before. It took all of the strength they could muster up to say what was really in their hearts and on their minds, but eventually it was all laid down on the table, and the human and the angel decided to turn over a new leaf and start all over again.
> 
> “I don’t have to go back to hell for us to start from the beginning right?” Dean joked, hoping to get a laugh out of the angel.
> 
> Castiel smiled big and drew the human closer to him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.
> 
> Life was good again, well as good as it could get for the Winchesters. Team Free Will was back on track, hunting together, hanging out, and being the family they always knew they were.
> 
> The cheating incident was far behind their backs, or so thought Dean. Castiel on the other hand, wasn’t completely over it. He kept biting his tongue and ignoring that knot in his stomach he felt every time the Winchesters went on a hunt by themselves. He resorted to things he never thought himself capable of, such as making himself invisible while shadowing Dean on hunts, and making sure the human didn’t stray from where they said they would be.
> 
> It made him sick of himself to do so, but the trust that Dean had broken was never mended and the angel couldn’t help himself. He loved Dean too much to let him go, but he was hurt enough to not be able to trust him.  
> 
> He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had no one to talk to. Ever since Gabriel was murdered, Castiel had felt like he was all alone in the world. The archangel was the father God couldn’t be to Castiel. Long before the apocalypse, and even before God had left Heaven, Cas shadowed his big brother, going everywhere with him, and doing anything Gabriel did. The runaway angel was his advisor, and Castiel needed his big brother now more than any other time in his long life. Unfortunately when angels died, they didn’t go to Heaven, didn’t go to purgatory, and not even to hell. When an angel dies, their grace dissipates into the void, leaving existence all together, and nothing short of God could bring them back. So Castiel was left to fend for himself, against the aching distrust he had for his lover.
> 
> Dean, who was clueless to all of Castiel’s thoughts and darkest secrets, had never been happier. He had his angel lover and his little brother by his side, so what else could he want? Maybe he needed a friend, with the role of best friend being left open with Cas’ promotion to boyfriend, Dean kept yearning for that spot to be filled. He was missing someone, he just didn’t know who.
> 
> Six months after the infamous night, Dean was cleaning up his room when he found an old crumpled picture he had taken with Benny a few years ago, just after they had gotten back from purgatory. A light bulb shone above his head and he raced to the library, where Sam and Cas were doing some light reading.
> 
> “Guys, I know what our next mission should be. We have to get Benny out of purgatory. He sacrificed himself for us, and it’s only fair to get him out,” he said to his brother and lover, who were listening intently.
> 
> “Dean, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, last time I was in purgatory I had leviathans on my ass twenty four seven. I just don’t think it’s worth the risk,” Sam said, a worried frown on his face. To soften the blow, he smiled sympathetically, hoping his words wouldn't start World War III.
> 
> Castiel swallowed hard against the lump that was forming in his throat. Dean wanting to risk his life - and everyone else’s - for Benny made him uncomfortably jealous.
> 
> “I agree with Sam. It’s too much of a risk. Plus he’s a vampire,” Castiel replied, glancing at Dean. 
> 
> Dean’s hopeful smile was quickly being replaced by an angry jaw clench. He huffed and shook his head in disappointment. “I seem to remember that the last time you were in purgatory, Benny was the one that saved your ass, Sam.” He turned to look at Castiel and said, “And if  _ you  _ had taken the time to get to know Benny, you’d know he wasn’t drinking people anymore!” Dean snapped.
> 
> Castiel and Sam looked at each other as if having a mental conversation and a few moments of silence later, Sam agreed to help Dean, with Cas following along as well.
> 
> A plan was made, and things were set in motion. Sam and Dean would go to purgatory, while Cas waited on earth to be the backup plan in case anything went wrong with their escape plan. Thankfully, the plan went off without a hitch and Benny was freed, despite his objections.
> 
> As soon as the four men came back to the bunker, Benny was given his own room, as well as most of Dean’s attention. The two had a lot of catching up to do, and it took them almost all night. They camped out in Benny’s room, talking and laughing and sharing stories, while Castiel slept alone in Dean’s bed for the first time since the two had gotten back together.
> 
> The flame of jealousy burned the angel worse than having his wings singed, and it pushed Castiel over the edge.
> 
> The next morning, when Dean went to wake his angel up, he found Castiel still sitting on the bed, fully clothed, and wearing a knotted brow. The human walked over to his lover and tried to kiss him, but Cas turned away, and the kiss landed on his cheek instead.
> 
> Dean pulled back, looking confused. “What's wrong, babe?” he asked, genuinely oblivious to the reason for receiving such a cold shoulder from his lover.
> 
> “You spent all night with  _ him.  _ That’s what’s wrong,” Castiel said, his tone stripped of any sort of emotion but anger.
> 
> Dean smiled and sat next to his angel. “Baby, you’re not jealous, are you?” he asked in an amused tone.
> 
> Castiel moved away from Dean, placing himself on the other edge of the bed. “What else should I feel when my boyfriend goes all the way to purgatory to save another man, then spends all night with him?”
> 
> “Cas, babe? Come on! You can’t be serious,” Dean said, still a hint of a smile on his lips. That was soon wiped off when he looked at Castiel and saw just how serious he was.
> 
> “He’s my friend! What? I was supposed to leave him in monster hell after everything he’d done for us?” he said desperately. Dean had no intention of fighting with his boyfriend, not this early in the morning, not before having coffee.
> 
> “You mean after everything he’d done for  _ you!”  _ Castiel snapped back. He got to his feet and started pacing around the room, trying to keep his anger in check.
> 
> Dean’s arms went up in the air and then flapped back on the bed. “I don’t understand. He got us out of that hell hole the first time we were there, why do you hate him?”
> 
> “No! He got  _ you  _ out. I was nothing more than a load he had to carry. And if I remember correctly, you left me, and when you got out, you didn’t come back for me,” Castiel had his back turned to Dean, and only turned around to glare at him.
> 
> Dean’s jaw dropped and his eyes were wide with shock. “Cas,  _ you  _ didn’t want to leave.  _ You _ let get of my hand.  _ You  _ wanted to punish yourself, and honestly I don’t understand how that is my fault now? Plus it was  _ years  _ ago; what brought this up?” 
> 
> Castiel turned away once more, and walked to the dresser, where he picked up the crumpled image of Benny and Dean, their arms around each other and big smiles on their faces. “This,” he threw the picture at Dean’s face before he continued, “this brought it up.”
> 
> Dean picked up the photograph that had hit him in the face and fell in his lap. He stared at it for a few seconds before he spoke. “I don’t understand. What’s the problem?”
> 
> “You were  _ happy  _ while  _ I  _ was in fucking hell! That’s the problem. You were going on benders with your vampire buddy, and you forgot about me!” Cas snapped. He had the hint of a tear in his eye but he choked it down.
> 
> Dean looked down at the picture once more before he set it aside and got to his feet. He hesitated before he decided to walk towards his boyfriend, who was sulking with his back to him. The hunter turned Castiel to face him and, before the other one could react, kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around the angel, setting one hand on the base of Cas’ back while the second found its way to his hair. He buried his fingers in Castiel’s hair and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss.
> 
> The seraph was take by surprise but once he felt the love in Dean’s kiss, he melted into the human’s arms, losing control like never before. He kissed him as if it was their last embrace, and when Dean broke away, Cas moaned at the loss, only to hiss with pleasure when Dean started nibbling on the sweet spot on neck. 
> 
> A few minutes later, Castiel could barely take the anticipation, so he grabbed Dean by the thighs and hoisted him up, to rest him around his waist.
> 
> Dean hummed in agreement and kept nibbling and marking Cas wherever he could reach. His throbbing member was becoming an issue and the human found himself involuntarily rubbing against Castiel's body. 
> 
> Cas bit down on his lip and walked himself and his joined-at-the-waist lover to the bed where he unceremoniously laid the human down before he started unbuttoning his shirt.
> 
> Dean smiled seductively up at his partner and started taking his own clothes off. It was merely seconds before both lovers were stark naked and going at each other like they had never before.
> 
> They were kissing, and grinding against each other, both moaning loudly and not giving a damn who heard them.
> 
> “Fuck me. Now,” Dean demanded, reaching  down to stroke Castiel’s leaking dick.
> 
> The angel swallowed hard and quickly reached for the lubricant and the condom. He rolled the piece of latex onto his dick and squeezed the bottle, getting a good amount of liquid on his fingers, before rubbing his hands together. He then bent over Dean and with one hand spread the human’s legs, revealing his beautiful, tight hole. Castiel grunted and then licked a strip along Dean’s hole and scrotum, which caused the human to shudder and buck up, giving Castiel the perfect chance to push his thumb past his lover’s hole.
> 
> “Oh,  _ god!”  _ Dean exclaimed, but before he could catch his breath, Castiel had replaced his thumb with his index finger and started to fingerfuck him, causing all the air to leave the hunter’s lungs.
> 
> “You’re beautiful, Dean Winchester. You are the most beautiful human being my father has ever created,” Cas said in admiration, his tone soft and silky, before he continued, “and you are _ mine _ .” His tone changed on that last part, speaking in a more dominant manner as he kept adding fingers inside of Dean’s hole.
> 
> “Yes, yours, all yours,” Dean replied, slurring his words. He was losing himself completely in the pleasure that was being thrust into him.
> 
> Castiel half smiled, enjoying the sight of Dean coming completely undone under him. After having stretched his lover wide enough, Cas withdrew his fingers from the now-puffy hole and quickly replaced it with his dick, pushing slowly inside of Dean.
> 
> “Motherfucking hell!” Dean exclaimed as the head of Castiel’s member crossed the threshold of his hole.
> 
> The angel grabbed Dean’s hips, lifting his ass off the bed, and snapping his own thighs, fully penetrating his lover. He set a harsh and fast pace, fucking into Dean like he was punishing him for ever being happy away from his angel.
> 
> While Dean moaned and grunted and made every sound possible, Castiel kept thrusting in and out of him, and it was only a matter of minutes before both men were climaxing, and heaving in pleasure.
> 
> They kept lolling together, enjoying the high of their orgasms, and once the fall came, Castiel bent over his lover, kissing him more passionately than he’d ever done. 
> 
> “I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester. You understand that? I’m _in_ _love_ with you,” Castiel said, before he set his head on Dean’s chest, trying to catch his breath.
> 
> Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed the top of his head, mumbling, “I love you too, baby.” 
> 
> The months that followed saving Benny weren’t easy on anyone, but it was especially hard on Castiel and Dean’s relationship. The two fought and bickered almost daily, and it was always about the same topic: Benny.
> 
> After a while of the fights, Benny had decided to move out of the bunker. He felt like a burden, like he was the reason for everything going wrong with Dean’s perfect relationship, unaware that the relationship was doomed from the start. 
> 
> Castiel was never able to forgive Dean for his slip, and it didn’t matter that it was more than a year ago, he kept remembering that night as vividly as possible. What Cas had been doing, unbeknownst to Dean, was that he kept going back in time to that night, making himself invisible and watching the whole act, the fight and the aftermath again and again.
> 
> He had no idea why he would torture himself like that, but Castiel had acquired the taste to hurt himself. Hanging around the Winchesters had rubbed off on him in ways he wasn’t aware of. One of those ways was the need to keep hurting himself and pushing away people who he loved and who loved him back.  _ (And hey, you’re not a real Winchester until you alienate everyone you love and then torture yourself about it). _
> 
> It had been six months since the first time the couple had their first fight featuring Benny the vampire, and Castiel was getting more ridiculous with every fight, accusing Dean of having feelings for his best friend, and eventually accusing him of sleeping with him…
> 
> “Sleeping with him? Really, Cas?” Dean said in an exasperated tone. He was more than sick of having the same fight over and over again.
> 
> Castiel calmly walked towards his bedroom door, closing it so that Sam wouldn’t have to hear them fighting, again. By then, Castiel had gotten his own room at the bunker, since most nights the couple were fighting, and not feeling like sleeping next to each other, or even being in the same room.
> 
> “I don’t hear you denying it,” Castiel said. He was alarmingly calm, as if it was the calm before a storm. He turned around to face Dean and leaned against the wall, a confident look on his face, like he had once again caught his lover red handed in the middle of the act.
> 
> Dean threw his hands in the air in a desperate expression of his frustration. He was at the end of his rope, not able to have that talk once more. “Cas, he’s my best friend!” 
> 
> “So was I, but that didn’t stop you from falling for me.”
> 
> Dean shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Yes! Exactly! I fell for  _ you,  _ not him.”
> 
> Castiel moved away from the wall and went over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it. “Do you deny spending the night at his place yesterday?”
> 
> Dean had been spending more time with Benny as of late, since every time he was around his boyfriend they were fighting or bickering. 
> 
> Even Sam was starting to get sick of it, telling his brother that he might need to break up with the angel.  _ “It's not healthy, Dean. I love, Cas. But if he can’t trust you, then you’ll never work.” _
> 
> The words suddenly resonated in Dean’s soul and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a few seconds, almost a minute, while Castiel just stared at him.
> 
> “I can’t do this anymore, Cas. I can’t keep having the same fight over and over. I just can’t. I’m tired, and I’m sick of it,” Dean finally said, having opened his eyes to see Castiel in the same position, staring at him with eyes full of anger.
> 
> “We wouldn’t be having this fight if you were just honest, Dean,” Castiel said, still calm.
> 
> “Honest about what?” Dean shouted, his hand gestures mimicking the anger he was starting to feel bubble inside of him, “HONEST ABOUT WHAT?” he screamed.
> 
> “HONEST ABOUT FUCKING BENNY! HONEST ABOUT HAVING FEELINGS FOR HIM!” Castiel shouted back. He was no longer sitting on the bed, instead he got up grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it against the wall, shattering the picture frame that had a picture of team free will, into a million little pieces.
> 
> Dean didn’t flinch, almost as if he knew this was going to happen. “You honestly think I would cheat on you?” he asked. He was feeling tormented to know, and finally be sure, that his angel, the one being in all of existence that believed in him, didn’t anymore.
> 
> “It’s not like you’ve never done it before,” Castiel said tauntingly. He was standing still, looking at Dean with sparks flying through his eyes.
> 
> The hunter shook his head in disappointment and looked down to the floor before he said, “I really can’t do this anymore Castiel. I’m just.. I’m done.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “If you can’t trust me, then I don’t know how this is gonna work. I don’t know if  _ we’re  _ gonna work.”
> 
> Dean looked up, tears filling his eyes, to see Castiel was just staring at him. The angel didn’t even flinch at the mention of break up, didn’t rush to explain how much he trusted and had faith in Dean. Slowly, the human felt his heart growing heavy.
> 
> The couple stood in the same positions they were in, staring at each other, silently. As minutes went by, Dean’s tears started to roll down his cheeks, while Castiel just stared, the glimmer of tears forming in his eyes conveying the answer Dean was looking for.
> 
> It was almost five minutes before Dean spoke, saying only one word, “Cas?”
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> !!Disclaimer: Gifs do not belong to me. Please if you are, or you know the maker, let me know so I can credit them.!!
> 
> Sorry for all the angst.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Click that kudos button if you liked it.  
> Comments are my oxygene, so don't hold back!


End file.
